House of M
'The House of M Raid Event' The House of M Event is the eighth raid event and the twenty first event overall for Marvel: War of Heroes. Details *Now is the time to test your Alliance potential! *Build your coalition with other Agents! *Take advantage of the super villain's weakness *You will receive rewards from your partner when you reach certain raid point thresholds. Plus, tapping on the Ask For Support button may sometimes enlist the aid of Logan... New Cards Introduced *[Scarlet Witch|[World-Shaper Scarlet Witch]] *[Not Gonna Like This Logan|[You're Not Gonna Like This Logan]] *[In-Law QuickSilver|[Inhuman In-Law QuickSilver]] *[Model Sentinel|[New Model Sentinel]] *[Aim... Hawkeye|[Ready, Aim... Hawkeye]] *[Matters Polaris|[Family Matters Polaris]] *[Doctor Doom|[Tyrant Doctor Doom]] *[X-Man Cyclops|[First X-Man Cyclops]] *[Nightcrawler|[Swashbuckling Nightcrawler]] Raider Cards *[Not Gonna Like This Logan|[You're Not Gonna Like This Logan]] 1200% upgrade on ATK! 2600% when Fused! *[Model Sentinel|[New Model Sentinel]] 800% upgrade on ATK! 1800% when Fused! *[Aim... Hawkeye|[Ready, Aim... Hawkeye]] 800% upgrade on ATK! 1800% when Fused! *[Doctor Doom|[Tyrant Doctor Doom]] 400% upgrade on ATK! 1000% when Fused! *[Magik|[Darkchilde Magik]] 350% upgrade on ATK! 700% when Fused! *[Nightcrawler|[Swashbuckling Nightcrawler]] 200% upgrade on ATK! 500% when Fused! *[Assassin Winter Soldier|[Bionic Assassin Winter Soldier]] 170% upgrade on ATK! 350% when Fused! *[Queen Medusa|[Inhuman Queen Medusa]] 120% upgrade on ATK! 250% when Fused! *[Watchman Luke Cage|[Neighborhood Watchman Luke Cage]] 120% upgrade on ATK! 140% when Fused! Raid Deployment Strength (RDS) RDS Attack Details All Players get six points. When attacking the Raid Boss, it is possible to choose how many points you want to use in the attack. The strength of the attack will be multiplied as follows, depending on the number of RDS points used. * Damage Multiplier assumes every card attacked during all 3 rounds of fight. Actual damage numbers will vary slightly. RDS Detail RDS will recharge with time or by using items. *Players automatically recover 1 RDS point every 20 minutes. *It will be possible to recover all 6 RDS points by using a Power Pack. *It will be possible to recover 3 RDS points by using a Power Kit. *It will be possible to recover 1 RDS point by using an RDS Bar. *Players will recover all 6 RDS points when they level up. * One RDS Bar restores one RDS point. During the event, RDS Bars are available when you do things like log in or defeat bosses. RDS Bars can only be used during the House of M event. All unused RDS Bars will disappear when the event ends (due to being consumed by Galactus). *The event features a special damage bonus. The higher your maximum attack power, the more ATK you can use against a raid boss when you attack. Details of the damage bonus are as follows: The damage bonus will take effect automatically if your maximum attack power qualifies. No attack power will be used during battles. *When you attack a raid boss based on a support request, you'll get a support bonus. This bonus will raise your ATK! The support bonus will take effect automatically when you respond to a raid support request. Boss Weakness Based on previous events, every day the bosses will have a weakness to a particular card alignment. Cards of that alignment will do an additional 50% damage to the boss. Missions Each Mission has 5 Levels, ending in a villian. There are a total of 10 missions. After every 3-5 strikes, a case will appear. This will consist of a Boss appearing, a Card, or a Mastery reward. After you clear the 10th mission boss, you will only be able to play missions from that set, and you must battle the mission boss each time you make it to him. For each win after the first, you are awarded 10,000 Silver. Only 5 bosses can be on a players waiting list at any given time. If there are 5 waiting, a new boss will not appear and the case will only have a card or mastery. Boss Details Rewards Rewards based on previous events. Subject to change when more information becomes available. Personal Ranking Rewards Exact Placement Reward Players ranking 1,000th, 5,000th, 10,000th, 20,000th, 30,000th, 40,000th, 50,000th, 60,000th, 70,000th, 80,000th, 90,000th, or 100,000th will get a [Scarlet Witch|[World-Shaper Scarlet Witch]] (U Rare) x1 as a special reward. Alliance Ranking Rewards Interim Ranking Rewards After the first half, players will get personal rewards based on their raid rating at the time. Top rankers will get the SSR card, [Mutant Apocalypse|[First Mutant Apocalypse]] Assignments Orange Processor Rewards *Get orange ISO-8 shards by defeating the enemy! *You can exchange orange ISO-8 shards in the ISO-8 processor for items or cards, whose quantities are shown next to them. *When you exchange orange ISO-8 shards in the processor, the quantities of cards or items in the processor will go down by however many you get. *If you get the featured card, you'll be able to switch processors. If you switch processors, the cards and items in the new processor will start with the default numbers. *If you switch processors twice and get all of the contents of the third processor, you'll be prompted to switch to exchanging orange ISO-8 shards directly. Category:Raid